Un chinois dans la tête
by nectarinearies
Summary: Après la destruction du mur les lamentations, certains ont dû affronter la vie. L'apprenti Bélier en fait partie, et ça n'est pas toujours facile. Les souvenirs heureux font parfois du mal.


Nous ne devrions jamais avoir honte de nos larmes, car c'est une pluie qui disperse la poussière qui recouvre nos coeurs endurcis.

Charles Dickens

Les grandes espérances

Jamir

Des nuages noirs s'amoncellent, grossissent puis crèvent, libérant l'ondée salvatrice. Les gouttes tombent, dehors. Flic floc font-elles sur les pierres nues de ce désert minéral. Les gouttes tombent, dehors. Une goutte tombe, dedans, une goutte où le ciel vient briller, reflet de son regard, dans un rire lié à la découverte de cette statuette : un chinois à vélo. Il sent qu'il va perdre pied. Cette vie est si lourde.

Combien de fois par jour Maître Mû lui disait-il de calmer le chinois qui pédalait dans sa tête ?

Ah, il faut dire que l'enfant faisait tout à toute vitesse. Du lever au coucher, il ne marchait pas, il courait ! Pauvre Maître Mû qui devait supporter avec une remarquable bienveillance et un amour sans bornes les incessants allers-retours de son disciple, de son enfant, lui qui s'était retrouvé père si tôt, à peine un adolescent.

Il repense à son enfance, élevé par ce jeune homme doux, un frère, un père plus qu'un maître. Il soupire. Le dernier Seigneur de Jamir, c'est lui maintenant.

Les souvenirs se bousculent dans son esprit...

"Ne confonds pas vitesse et précipitation" ! lui dit-il le jour où, trop pressé de montrer sa première réparation de grand, faite seul, sur le bouclier indestructible du Dragon de bronze, il s'était vautré misérablement sur le palier, aux pieds de son maître qui avait eu la charité de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air déconfit de l'enfant.

"Regarde petit démon, apprendre à réparer les armures est la mission première du Chevalier du Bélier. De ta précision dépend la vie des autres guerriers. Tu dois être capable de voir le point faible, la micro-fissure de n'importe quelle armure, de tout bouclier, c'est primordial mon enfant. Et pour cela, il faut que tu te poses, que tu observes intensément, tu sais le faire. Fais le.

- Patience Kiki, observe, vois les armures, écoute ce qu'elles te disent et vois leurs fêlures. Là, oui, c'est ça. Maintenant, applique la poussière d'étoiles, regarde comment utiliser les outils célestes.

- Kiki, vois les étoiles qui composent chaque chose. Le corps humain n'est pas différent. Il est formé d'atomes. Pour le réparer, tu peux agir en les recombinant de la bonne manière. Entre ceci et une poussée de cosmos, tu peux réparer un os brisé, comme celui de ce petit chat. Vas-y, lance toi, et sache que tu pourras en faire autant sur un être humain.

- Kiki, calme toi, ne t'affole pas, que t'arrive-t-il ? "

Lorsqu'il avait mangé des cerises pour la première fois, à Jamir. Au beau milieu de la dégustation, pressé de se remplir la panse, l'enfant avait malencontreusement avalé un noyau. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de 6 ans. Puis il paniqua. "Maître, Maître, c'est terrible", sanglotait-il dans les bras de Mû, "j'ai avalé un noyau, c'est terrible, terrible, un arbre va pousser dans mon ventre"...

"Kiki, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi..." Quand dans la vallée, il était descendu avec Maître Mû pour ramener des provisions et quelques douceurs que l'adulte lui réservait. Une vieille tibétaine, boitant, se plaignait de son oeil de perdrix, au pied. L'enfant voulait absolument le voir, et il lui demanda : "mais ta chaussette et ta chaussure doivent l'empêcher de voir ?"

Son cœur se serre, il repense au moment où il a senti la vie de son maître disparaître, ce vide glacé l'envahir. Il lève les yeux. La tour est remplie de souvenirs de la vie d'avant, de ce passé, de quand il avait un père. Il serre contre lui le burin céleste de son maître. Un jour, sa main sera suffisamment grande pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

Les larmes font du bien, parfois ; peut être même rafraîchissent-elles l'atmosphère à l'image de la pluie, mais celles-ci sont acides et rongent son cœur. Lui qui a grandi seul, il sait que s'il veut voir l'arc en ciel, il doit supporter la pluie. Mais cette pluie est grise et terne, froide. Hivernale, comme son cœur, qui espère tant les perce-neige.

La pluie tombe dehors, les gouttes font flic floc sur les pierres de ce désert minéral qui est sa maison, son chez lui. Une goutte cristalline tombe à l'intérieur, sur la courbe d'une joue qui n'a pas perdu toute sa rondeur enfantine, s'accroche à un menton glabre, puis tombe dans la poussière recouvrant la statuette du chinois à vélo, que Maître Mû lui avait offerte pour lui rappeler de calmer le chinois qui pédalait dans sa tête. Maître Mû ne dira plus jamais cette phrase, ni une autre, à lui, l'enfant grandi trop vite. Une autre goutte tombe, vient rejoindre la première. Il se sent seul. Il a mal. Et l'idée de l'arc en ciel qui viendra après la pluie ne lui apporte aucun réconfort. Mais il ne perdra pas pied. Maître Mû est mort, mais il vit encore dans son cœur, seule illusion qui lui permet de continuer. Ça et les armures à recréer. Il a mal. Et parce qu'il a mal, il sait qu'il vit.


End file.
